robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jimlaad43/Bots
Impressive.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 09:06, August 17, 2014 (UTC) It would be easier to tell what other user's models are up against if your models were placed on a solid, flat surface like a table while being photographed, not a criticism, not an obligation, just a suggestion.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:10, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :They are clearly photographed with a white background to make it easier to see the colours. A little bit of research into the lengths of K'Nex rods isn't hard to actually see the sizes. These models are powerful, the spinners on Darth Rover and New Discovery can send the X-Terminator pullback flying about a metre away. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:39, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::That's not what I meant and besides, my most powerful flippers can do the same to my Aries. --Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:50, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I meant if your models were placed on a solid, flat surface while being photographed like Madlooney and I have done with our models as shown in these images, it would be infinitely easier to judge battles involving them so there are no arguments. Besides, my models are tougher than they look as well. --Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Trust me, the background does nothing to help. You have to look at the sizes of the bricks to get any sense of the size of your models. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:05, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::It does show the ground clearance and any side features on the bots though, something that can't be determined from some of your bot pics. Plus, the soft ground underneath your bots don't show the true height of your bots. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:05, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you, Madlooney, that is precisely the point I've been trying to make, it's not about the size or the background, it's the ground clearance and the rest of what Madlooney is saying. Mine and Madlooney's images give a clear picture of the ground clearance and the other criteria that Madlooney is on about, of our models and we are merely asking if you could have the decency to do the same and besides, for all the banging on you've done about taking size into account, some of us can't do that like CB for example cos he only has drawings of his models to rely upon because he doesn't have them anymore which makes it impossible for him to take size into account so that criteria really makes no sense in this instance and even if it did, it would just spoil everything and no one would get any enjoyment whatsoever. Your images make battles involving your models harder to judge than you think for the very reasons that Madlooney and I have specified and that is why we keep voting against your models because we are not sure what to expect because the images of them don't give us that clear a picture. You can dismiss that as much as you like but that is the sad truth and the truth hurts and I hate to say this but you have actually hurt my feelings now and that is also the truth. I'm sorry if Madlooney and I have hurt your feelings but that is no need for you to do the same thing to us, two wrongs don't make a right!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:13, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :Well whatever you guys say, there's nothing I can do, as I won't be with the bots until at least mid December. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::There is no hurry, Jimlaad, Madlooney and I can wait, we have all the time in the world but seriously, when you are with your models again, we would appreciate it if you took our advice, it would make battles involving your models much easier to judge for all of us, please.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:56, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I looked at your models, I never stopped looking at them, if I didn't look at them then I would never have been inspired to build Slicasaurus, Insanity and Deus Ex Machina or even take up K'NEX again and I do actually miss seeing your models on here. I do actually respect your models and I never meant to underestimate them and I am swallowing my pride and offering my most sincere apologies for all the trouble that went on between us as long as you and Madlooney are willing to do likewise because we have all been as bad each other and the three of us can't keep holding a grudge against each other forever, we have all got to learn to respect each other personally and respect each other's models.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:28, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'll swallow my pride as well and offer my sincere apologies. I'd never have took up K'nex again either if it hadn't been for your models. Your model page is a very nice part of the wiki and something different from all the normal pages. We have been as bad as each other and it is about time that the water went under the bridge. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:39, January 9, 2015 (UTC)